Rich Clementi vs. Alexander Sarnavskiy
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament and Alexander Sarnavskiy came into the fight undefeated in his Bellator debut. The Fight The first round began. Lol Clementi made his debut when Sarnavskiy was ten. They touched gloves to start off. Sarnavskiy landed a leg kick there. Four thirty-five. Clementi missed a high kick, ate a spinning back kick to the body, dodged a spinning back fist. Four fifteen as Clementi tried a single. He had the back. One hook. Four minutes remaining. Sarnavskiy's up. Clementi has both hooks. Three thirty-five left. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Clementi worked for a standing RNC hard here. Two thirty-five, he's trying hard. Right hands under. Two fifteen. Right hands under more, more. More. Nice. Clementi wants a body triangle. Two minutes. Harder right hands. One thirty-five with more rights. One fifteen. Right hammerfists. One minute. Right hammerfists. He has it tight dragging Sarnavskiy down. Wow. Thirty-five. It's locked under the chin. Clementi's cranking it. Damn. Clementi has it locked. Fifteen. Sarnavskiy's fighting. He escaped. Damn. The first round ended. 10-9 Clementi. Clementi was cut on his right forehead there. The second round began. Sarnavskiy landed a big left and a right, wow, and a body kick. Four thirty-five as he stuffed a single kneeing the body, Clementi worked and got a double wow. Four fifteen. Clementi's in half-guard. Four minutes. Clementi mounted, landed lefts under, had the back. Wow! Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Right hands to the nose by Clementi. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Clementi's had the body triangle a bit. His nose is bleeding though from punches backward by Sarnavskiy. One thirty-five. Clementi's still working hard. One fifteen. Sarnavskiy turned to guard defending an armbar twice landing two lefts. One minute with another left. Clementi landed an upkick, ate a left and another, another to the body and a right. Thirty-five. The ref stood them up, what? Wow. Come on Yamasaki. Sarnavskiy landed a straight high kick, wow and a combo and a hard high kick, damn, Clementi's rocked. Sarnavskiy stuffed a single and Clementi pulled guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Clementi but much closer, wow what a fight. The third round began and they touched gloves. Sarnavskiy landed a leg kick and ate a combo, wow. Sarnavskiy landed a nice high kick, wow, and a right. Clementi landed a counter right, ate a counter and dropped, ate huge rights under, rolled for a leglock with four thirty-five, wow. Sarnavskiy's defending. He was warned twice for grabbing the fence. Clementi's going hard for that leglock. Four fifteen, he held the cage AGAIN. Clementi worked a toehold. Sarnavskiy defended, escaped. Four minutes. Clementi kept him in guard eating a left hand there. Three thirty-five. Sarnavskiy landed a left. Clementi worked for a kimura. Wow. He's working hard. Sarnavskiy passed to half-guard there. Three fifteen. Clementi let it go eating lefts to the body regaining guard, he ate rights under as Sarnavskiy passed to half-guard landing hard rights. Clementi worked rubber guard mission control. Two thirty-five with short hammerfists from Rich. "Stand 'em up." Two fifteen. Clementi let it go. Sarnavskiy landed short lefts. Two minutes with good lefts. A hard left. "Stand 'em up." Yamasaki did to cheers. Sarnavskiy stuffed a double to guard with one thirty. Clementi was sweeping. Sarnavskiy defended landing a big right and a huge left, ate two big upkicks, another. One fifteen. Sarnavskiy let him up landing a body kick, wow. One minute. Clementi's back down. Sarnavskiy let him up. Sarnavskiy landed a right after a jab. Clementi landed an inside kick, went to his back eating a left and a right. Thirty-five. Clementi went for a sweep there. He has it! Wow. He's on top. Sarnavskiy closed guard, he's working a triangle! Fifteen. Oh shit! Sarnavskiy has it tight there. Clementi's fighting it. The third round ended. 10-9 Sarnavskiy, very close. Clementi looks very tired. Shit a lot of people are scoring that last round 10-8. Don't do this... Both guys look worried and very tired. "Gotta love this sport, man. Gotta love it," Clementi told the cameras. "It's true, there's no lying in it." 29-28 Clementi, 29-28 Sarnavskiy and 29-28 for the split decision for...Clementi! That is awesome. Sarnavskiy's first loss. Great fight. Clementi said he's going to Fort Polk to see the Wounded Warriors soldiers.